


Make You Stay

by with_beauty



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Finn-centric, Fluff, Kissing, Making Out, Misunderstandings, Multi, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6218839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/with_beauty/pseuds/with_beauty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm tryna make you stay<br/>So we can make out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make You Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "Make Out" by Julia Nunes

“Dammit.”

Finn looked up from his datapad, startled by the soft curse. He was sitting on his bed with his back pressed against the headboard, his feet over Rey’s crossed legs and Poe stretched out in the narrow space beside him, his back to the open space of the room. Poe had abandoned his own datapad and was frowning at the chrono on his wrist.

“What’s up?” Finn asked.

“I didn’t realize how late it was. I should be heading back to my room.”

“Do you want to stay tonight? Rey’s sleeping over.”

Poe looked over at Rey, who nodded and smiled in confirmation.

“It’ll be fun,” she said. “You haven’t slept over yet.”

Finn watched Poe grimace, already knowing what he would say.

“I’m sorry, guys.” And there it was. “I have to go. I have to help with training tomorrow.”

Finn nodded, trying not to look hurt. Every time he and Rey tried to get Poe to stay the night with them in Finn’s room, he always had an excuse ready. Finn knew that Poe had an important position as the leader of both the Red and Blue Squadrons, and that his duties were demanding, but it hurt that he wouldn’t even consider sleeping over for one night.

“I’ll meet you for lunch, though, how does that sound?” Poe offered.

He and Rey nodded.

“All right, but you’re gonna have to make it up to us.” Finn tried for a teasing tone. “It won’t be half as much fun without you here.”

Poe coughed as he got to his feet. “I’m sure you’ll be fine.”

Finn looked up into his face, trying to read his expression. He was smiling, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. Finn thought he looked nervous, though he couldn’t think of a reason why. He reached out to grip Poe’s hand. The other man’s expression gentled, his smile turning more genuine as he looked down on his companion.

“I’m sorry, I should go.”

As he turned away from the bed, Finn and Rey got to their feet, following him to the door. He paused in front of it and turned to face them, first kissing Rey swiftly and then swiveling to do the same to Finn. As he stepped into Finn’s space, Finn looped his arms around his neck, pulling him closer, and Poe allowed himself to be drawn in. For a moment, Finn’s heart swooped, and he opened his mouth under Poe’s lips, eager. Then, suddenly, the pilot was stepping away like he always did, pulling out of Finn’s arms before he could convince him to stay.

“’Night, Finn,” he said softly, sliding open the door behind him. “’Night, Rey. See you tomorrow.” And then he was gone.

As the door hissed closed again, Finn couldn’t help but feel as if the temperature in the room had suddenly dropped. He stared at the dull durasteel door. Rey’s calloused hands settled at his shoulders and her smooth forehead rested against his spine, points of warmth.

“Why doesn’t he stay?” Finn turned to wrap his arms around Rey. She guided his head down onto her shoulder, curling her fingers at the nape of his neck. “I feel like ... It’s crazy, but I miss him already. I mean, I know we’ll see him tomorrow, but I don’t want to wait. You know?”

Rey hummed, rubbing her cheek against the side of his head. He pulled back a little so he could look into her face.

“I don’t get what his hold up is. I like sleeping with _you_! It’s nice!”

She giggled. “It is nice, isn’t it? Maybe Poe’s just a little nervous.”

“About what? It’s just sleeping.” Finn pulled his eyebrows together. “Well, I guess we make out sometimes. But he’s made out with us during the day! Why is it any different at night?”

Rey made a sympathetic face and patted his cheek. “He might think we want something else.”

“Something else?”

“Yes, Finn, _something else_.” She looked significantly at the bed.

Finn’s eyes widened. “You think he thinks we want _sex_?”

“I think that might be what ‘sleeping over’ usually means here.” She looked somewhat chagrinned. “I wasn’t really sure before, but I just overheard a tech use it in a conversation the other day, and the girl she was talking to definitely made it seem scandalous.”

He buried his head in his hands, turning away from her.

“I probably shouldn’t have tried to persuade him with the kissing, then.”

“Mm. Maybe not.”

“Rey!” he wailed, spinning back towards her. “You’re supposed to be making me feel better, not worse!”

She reached for him, gathering him back against her chest, and stretched up the few inches until she was looking directly in his eyes.

“We can talk to him tomorrow and sort everything out. He’ll come around, I promise.”

“Okay,” Finn breathed. “Okay. We can fix this.”

Rey smiled and stretched up an extra inch to kiss him on the end of his nose. He sighed, finally breaking into an answering smile, and returned with a kiss on her lips. They kissed softly for a moment, chaste and sweet, before Rey took Finn’s hand and led him back to the bed.

“It is pretty late. Let’s get some sleep.”

Finn nodded and clambered into the bed after her. After some shifting to get comfortable, they positioned themselves side by side, with Rey curled slightly towards Finn’s shoulder. Satisfied, he reached over to turn out the light.

Suddenly, with his hand halfway to the bedside lamp, he stopped, and turned back to Rey with a look of dawning horror on his face.

“Wait, does this mean that Poe thinks _we’re_ having sex?”

\--------

Finn and Rey sat anxiously huddled together in the mess hall, waiting for Poe to arrive for his lunch break. Finn had spent the morning in an acute terror, worrying endlessly about what he would say to Poe when he saw him, despite Rey’s attempts to calm him. He knew that his anxiety had bled into her, as she had become more and more frazzled herself as the morning went on. Now both he and she were bent over their untouched food, their hands clasped tightly together. The sudden sound of Poe’s voice made them jump.

“Hey guys, are you all right?”

Finn looked up, ready to launch straight into an explanation of the previous night, when Jessika Pava appeared at Poe’s elbow.

“You guys okay? You look like you’re waiting for bad news from the med bay,” she said, then seemed to realize who she was talking to. “Wait, you aren’t, are you Finn? It’s not your back again?”

Poe’s eyes widened and he set his tray down with a clatter. Finn waved his hands frantically.

“No! No, I’m fine! Everything is fine! It’s – it’s nothing! Really!”

Poe’s shoulders slumped in relief. “Thank the Maker. You scared me.”

Jess studied Finn and Rey carefully. “Are you sure you’re okay, though? You guys are still looking pretty squirrelly.”

Finn looked over at Rey, who promptly stuffed a roll in her mouth to avoid having to answer. He narrowed his eyes at her before turning back to Jess. She had raised an eyebrow in response to the exchange.

“It’s fine,” he said. Her other eyebrow joined the first. “It’s _fine_ ,” he repeated firmly.

Before she or Poe had time to say anything more, the rest of the Blue and Red Squadrons descended on the table, surrounding the four with loud voices and the rattle of silverware. Jess looked as though she might try to pursue the topic anyways, but Poe put a hand on her arm and shook his head as he slid into his seat.

The rest of the meal passed awkwardly. Finn still felt jittery from his anxiety-filled morning, and he could tell that Rey was too. He knew that this was an important topic to talk to Poe about, but they couldn’t do it with everyone else around. Rey kept a hold on Finn’s hand, rubbing endless circles across his knuckles. He saw the concern in Poe’s eyes, and eventually reached out to rest their hands on top of his. He gave them a questioning look, but they shook their heads. Finn offered him a smile, and Poe pulled his hand out from beneath theirs to take their fingers in his own.

When most everyone’s dishes were scraped clean, Jessika stood.

“All right, guys, let’s clear out. Plenty of work to do,” she called down the table.

The pilots groaned, but gathered up their trays and took them back to the kitchen before heading out the door, all except Poe, who remained seated, squeezing Finn and Rey’s fingers. Jess lingered for a moment, looking at the trio seriously. Poe laid a hand on her bicep.

“Thanks, Pava. I owe you one.”

“More like 10, if we’re still keeping track,” she shot back, smiling suddenly.

“Get out of here, Testor,” he said, giving her a light shove. “I’ll be along in a minute.”

She loped over to Snap Wexley, who was standing curiously in the doorway, waiting for her. As they turned away, Finn thought he heard Jess say something about “trouble in paradise”, but then Poe was pulling on his hand, so he returned his attention to his companions at the table.

Poe’s forehead was crinkled as he looked between him and Rey.

“What’s going on, guys? Is something bothering you?”

Rey shifted in her seat. “Can we go somewhere else to talk? It’s not bad, I promise,” she said as the lines across Poe’s forehead deepened. “It’s just ... private.”

He nodded carefully and stood from the table, leading them out of the mess hall and down an empty hallway. He stopped in front of a door labeled “Storage Room 3”.

When he turned around, he said nothing, just looking at Rey and Finn.

“Listen, Poe, we really want you to sleep over,” Finn started.

The pilot’s concerned expression shifted into one of distress.

“Look, guys, I –”

“Wait, let us explain.” Finn stopped him with a raised hand. “It’s not like you think. We didn’t – well, _I_ didn’t – realize that you might take ‘sleeping over’ as something different than we meant it. Rey said that you might think we wanted you to have sex with us.” Poe’s cheeks flushed. “That’s not – we didn’t mean it like that. We just wanted you to sleep with—next—to us. I was trying to make you stay so we could make out. That’s all.”

Poe stood still just long enough for Finn’s stomach to bottom out, then reached for both him and Rey.

“Finn, Rey, why didn’t you just tell me?” he asked as he drew them to him.

Finn leaned his head against Poe’s temple as he heard Rey speak up.

“I had an idea, but I only really figured it out recently,” she said. “And Finn had no clue.”

Finn harrumphed, making Poe and Rey giggle, but didn’t say any more, since Rey really was telling the truth.

“So you guys just want me to sleep in Finn’s room with you?”

“Mm-hm.”Finn nodded.

“That’s all,” Rey added.

Finn felt Poe’s arm tighten around his waist. “I’m sorry, guys. I shouldn’t have assumed anything. Sometimes I forget that you don’t know the things that seem obvious to me.”

“It’s okay, Poe.” Finn leaned back slightly to look into Poe’s eyes. “Will you stay the night tonight?”

Poe grinned back at him. “Yeah, buddy, I’ll sleep over.”

Finn pressed his lips against Poe’s, smiling against his mouth. Poe laughed softly, kissed him again once, twice, then pulled back.

“I have to go. I’m sorry.”

Finn sighed, but let Poe slide his hand off his waist and step away. The pilot kissed Rey lingeringly before giving a wave and a goodbye and jogging away down the hallway.

Rey slipped her arm through the crook of Finn’s elbow.

“Tonight will be fun,” she said.

\--------

Later that night, Finn lay stretched out on his bed, reading a holobook on the history of the Galactic Civil War. Rey was seated on the floor below him, glaring at a sheaf of schematics that she had found for the _Millennium Falcon_.

“How many modifications did Han _make_?” she grumbled.

As Finn started to laugh, there was a tap at his door. He got up quickly and crossed the room, sliding open the door to reveal Poe. The other man smiled broadly, and held up a bunch of incredible blue and lavender wildflowers.

“To make up for the misunderstanding,” he said, his cheeks tinged pink.

“Poe, you shouldn’t have,” Finn said warmly. He took the flowers, slightly damp and muddy, from Poe’s hands as Rey sauntered up beside him. “Did you pick them yourself?”

“Yeah. Snap teased me the whole time. He thinks I’m making up for some huge argument that we had.”

Finn and Rey giggled, and Rey reached out her hand to usher Poe into the room.

“They’re beautiful, Poe. Thank you.” She leaned up to kiss him, twining her arms around his neck, and nudged her nose against his as she pulled away. Finn smiled and set the flowers down on his bedside table before going to join them. He wrapped his arms around them, cuddling them against his chest and pressing his temple against Poe’s. After a moment, the pilot leaned back an inch.

“I remember someone saying something about making out?” he said, his eyes twinkling.

Finn flushed. “I might have mentioned it,” he said, trying to play cool.

Poe laughed, shaking his head. “C’mere,” he said and shifted in Finn’s arms. Rey quickly let go and stepped to the side. “I’ve been looking forward to this since lunch.”

He pressed his soft lips against Finn’s, sighing under the pressure of Finn’s mouth, and shoved lightly at his hips. Finn took the hint and started to walk them backwards towards his bed. As he did, he felt Rey’s hands on his ribs, helping to guide him so that he wouldn’t fall over. Soon his knees hit the side of the bed, and he broke away from Poe’s mouth for a moment to sit. Poe followed him down, straddling his lap, and Rey curled up next to them. As Finn gripped Poe’s hip with his right hand, she leaned her head against his right shoulder.

“Is this uncomfortable?” she asked, her eyes on his. He shook his head.

Poe bent down to kiss her temple, then her lips, very softly before returning his mouth to Finn’s. His lips stayed light and gentle on the other man’s mouth, whispering across his full lips. Finn opened his mouth, and invitation for Poe to deepen the kiss, but the pilot only kissed his top and bottom lip separately, lingering on each. As he took Finn’s lower lip between his teeth, Finn heard Rey’s small gasp, and groaned lightly for effect. Her hand grasped the hem of his shirt, her knuckles warm against the skin of his hip.

Poe snaked a hand over his shoulder to the back of his neck, pressing his mouth more firmly to Finn’s, making him grip harder at Poe’s hips. The pilot continued to press closed-mouthed kisses against Finn’s lips, strong and dizzying yet still not enough. It was driving Finn crazy.

He opened his mouth a second time, and this time Poe acquiesced, laughing softly. His tongue flicked over Finn’s lower lip as it pushed into his mouth, grazing his tongue. Rey hummed low in her throat from his shoulder. Finn tilted his head, pressing up against Poe’s mouth, chasing Poe’s tongue as it withdrew. He traced the shape of his upper lip, tasting the caf that he must have drunk before coming here. Then he licked into Poe’s mouth, bringing his tongue against the back of his teeth. Poe shuddered lightly under Finn’s palms, and Finn slid one hand up his back, pressing him closer, as he repeated the motion.

Poe sighed, his eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks, when Finn pulled back. The ex-trooper brought the hand he had just been using to hold Poe against him to lift Rey’s chin from his shoulder. He kissed her, immediately running his tongue along the seam of her lips, and she responded in kind, letting her mouth fall open. Shifting slightly, he let go of her chin to find a more comfortable position. He looped his left arm back around Poe’s waist, keeping him steady on his lap, and slid his right hand into Rey’s hair.

She pressed herself against the side of his chest, stretching her neck to reach his lips. Cradling the back of her head, he slid his tongue into her mouth. She teased him, flicking the tip of her tongue against his own, before allowing him to press in further. Her mouth opened wider as he swiped the flat of his tongue against hers. She moaned, scratching her fingernails against his scalp and making him moan too. Poe echoed them, leaning his forehead against Finn’s temple. His breath was hot on the shell of Finn’s ear, and Finn shuddered, involuntarily tightening his hold on both him and Rey.

Rey’s breath puffed against his lips as he pressed them to hers once more. Her mouth moved scorchingly under his, until she landed a sharp nip at the corner of his lips. He pulled back with a gasp and met her sparkling eyes. Playfully, he bared his teeth at her, making her giggle, then used the hand at the back of her head to turn her attention onto the man still settled on his lap. Poe smiled, slow and sultry, and Finn saw an answering glint in Rey’s eyes as she leaned towards him.

Finn watched breathlessly as their lips met and moved together, their mouths slightly open against each other. Poe’s hand slid over Rey’s collarbone, coming to rest lightly on the side of her neck. She caught up his lower lip, worrying it slightly between her teeth before letting it go again. Her tongue flashed out to soothe the hurt, and Finn felt his breath coming in pants. He let the hand in Rey’s hair to skim down her back, pushing her farther towards Poe. She immediately twisted her hands into Poe’s dark curls and tugged, prompting a gasp of pleasure from him. He pulled her closer with the hand on her neck and slipped his tongue into her mouth, where it disappeared from Finn’s view. When Poe slipped it back out again to slide over her lower lip, Rey moaned breathily, and Finn’s hand clenched against her lower back. She pressed her lips back against Poe’s, hard, and he responded with the same amount of force. They crushed themselves against each other for a long moment, then broke away at the same time, breathing hard.

Finn ran his hands along their spines to soothe them as their breathing evened out. They smiled at each other and turned in tandem to press a kiss to his lips. It was a little awkward, and he could only reach half of their mouths at the same time, but Finn kissed them back as best as he could, and when they leaned back, they looked satisfied.

Poe lifted himself off Finn’s lap and settled himself on the bed on Finn’s other side.

“How are we all going to fit on this bed?” he asked, rubbing the sheets absently. “This thing is tiny.”

Finn was suddenly nervous. “Are you sure you want to stay? Will the other pilots talk in the morning?”

“Oh, definitely.” Finn felt his eyebrows pinch together, but Poe reached up to smooth out the furrow with his thumb. “I don’t care what they say,” he soothed. “This is important to me.”

Finn tucked his head into the crook of Poe’s neck. “Thanks, Poe. This means a lot to me.”

“To me too.” The bed shifted as Rey crawled behind him and draped her arms over both of their shoulders, resting her chin on top of Finn’s head. “You’re so special to us.”

“You’re special to me, too,” Poe replied, his voice thick. “Both of you. I love you so much.”

Finn lifted his head from Poe’s shoulder, dislodging Rey’s chin, and spun the man until he was facing them.

“We love you too,” he said, leaning in to press a gentle kiss to Poe’s lips. Rey followed, echoing Finn’s words against his mouth. Poe’s eyes stayed closed for a moment, but when he opened them again, he was smiling to rival the sun. Finn grinned back.

“All right, so how do you want to do this?” Poe asked.

“Rey and I usually fit all right side-by-side. We’ll probably manage if we all spoon together.”

Poe’s eyes lit up. “I’ve always wanted to try being the little spoon,” he said.

Finn gestured grandly at the bed. “By all means.”

As the pilot was arranging himself, Finn turned to Rey.

“I get to be the biggest spoon,” she said, shuffling back towards the wall.

Finn grinned again and stretched himself out behind Poe. He slipped a careful hand over Poe’s waist, and was rewarded when his companion pulled him snug against him. Rey fit herself along Finn’s back, and with a flick of her wrist sent the covers flying up over them.

“Thanks for sleeping with us tonight,” Finn whispered.

Poe just snorted.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit my [tumblr](http://danieljaehobae.tumblr.com)


End file.
